


'Cause if you like it (you shouda put a ring on it)

by FatyGSquare



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Inktober 2019, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Javier stares at the hand he's holding. It looks so beautiful with a ring on it.





	'Cause if you like it (you shouda put a ring on it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! So I decided to get on the Inktober thingy, but I can't draw worth a damn, so I'm writing instead! I'll try to complete the challenge, but we'll see how that goes. For now, this is the first prompt. Ring.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse any and all mistakes.
> 
> Title taken from Beyoncé's song "Single Ladies"

Javier wakes up slowly, naturally. No alarm blaring, no front desk call. He tries to move, but he has arms around his torso hugging him like a koala. He looks to the side of the bed and sees Yuzuru, deep in his sleep and mumbling something in his dreams, a please sigh leaving his lips and his head moving around in the pillow, messing up his hair more than it already is.

He takes the younger’s hands to get himself out of the embrace so he can go to the bathroom and sees it.

Gorgeous and shiny in Yuzuru’s fourth finger. The blue gem contrasting beautifully with the white ones and the gold they sit on. Yuzuru’s delicate finger looks so good with that ring…

He still can’t believe he put it there last night.

\---**---

_Javier checked the website he was looking at again, writing down the names he found and then translating them to Spanish. This would’ve been a lot easier if he were in Canada, but oh well._

_It was nothing out of the blue, though his family seemed to believe it was. They told him he should wait for the adrenaline and the high to calm, but he was more sure of this than ever. After their conversation a couple of days ago, when they had talked about the future and where they stood now that Javi wasn’t a constant presence in his life, not physically anyway, and Yuzuru had assured him that their relationship was it. He didn’t want or need anyone else, and he was finally ready to let the whole world know. That was two weeks ago, a few hours after Javi stood in a podium for the first time since Pyeongchang. For the last time. That was it, the end of his competitive career. And though it had felt as if part of him had stayed behind in Minsk, he felt finally free to do whatever he wanted._

_Yuzuru’s words still ring loud in his mind. ‘I want the world to know who you are to me, what you mean to me, how much I love you’. He knew there was a part of it prompted by his relationship with Marina, his fake relationship to her. And she was the first person he went to see right after ending his call with the Japanese. She had laughed, told him how happy he was for them, and said they made an amazing couple._

_And now here he stands, in front of a window store, so certain of his decision but so unsure of how to proceed. He looks up and laughs, noticing the name of the place. ‘Joyería Javier’. Fitting. He takes a step closer to the window, eyes wide and curious as he looks over the assortment of jewelry displayed._

_Javier takes a deep breath and walks in, greeting the lady behind the counter. He smiles and places his order. This is it._

_It’s three months later and Javier smiles tightly, unable to participate in the celebration going on in the locker room. Fantasy on Ice in Sendai was supposed to be great, supposed to be the highlight of this year’s tour, supposed to put that blinding smile in Yuzuru’s face as he greeted his hometown for the first time in a while._

_But it wasn’t. He had sensed something was wrong when the Japanese withdrew from everyone, calling for Javi to come to his private room backstage and asking for cuddles. He had played it off as nerves, an exciting but frightening flutter in his stomach. But the Spaniard knew better. The smile wasn’t quite there, his lips twitching with the effort of keeping it in place. His eyes had dulled when they should be shining like a thousand stars. His voice kept getting caught in his throat, and he insisted it was tiredness that was doing a number on him._

_Javier hated it. He hated how Yuzu was retreating, closing himself to anyone and everyone, including Javi. There was hint of annoyance in his voice when he said goodbye to the younger to go get changed. Yuzuru had noticed of course, but at the moment, Javier couldn’t be bothered by it. He was upset and hurt that Yuzu had decided to shut him out, refusing to share what was on his mind, the reason behind the fake smile and the shining tears he kept blinking away._

_It was the whispers on the halls, the quiet conversations in rapid Japanese that made his stomach sink. His handle on the language was not perfect, far from it, but he understood four words._

Yuzuru. Not. Home. Today.

_Guilt quickly filled his entire being, and he hung his head low, clenching his fists at his side. He stomped his way to the locker room and changed quickly, eager to go find out exactly what was happening. A kind lady from the staff who spoke English informed him. Yuzuru would not be allowed to spend time in his family home because fans were flooding the street. Javier wanted to punch a hole in the wall._

_He performed the show the best he could, his eyes drifting to look at Yuzuru every few seconds, heart clenching in his chest a little more with each fake smile, each forced wave to the crowd._

_After changing to street clothes and getting in the shuttle to the hotel, he declined the offers to join the others for the night. He gets in the first elevator to arrive at the lobby, and presses the button emblazoned ‘five’. He had to get past security, but what else is new? The head of Yuzu’s security detail recognized him and after briefly explaining he was there to talk to the younger, see if he was okay because he was worried, the man let him through. Seriously, Yuzuru and his ‘entorno’_

_He found the younger in bed, sitting with his legs folded and staring longingly at something on his phone. A single, fat tear made its way down his face and Javi was by his side in an instant. The younger looked up from his phone when he registered the shadow projected by Javi’s body, and silently moved further up the bed to let Javi sit by his side. Javier didn’t say anything, didn’t touch him or try to coax him into talking because that would not have worked. Whenever Yuzu was so lost in his own mind, things needed to go his way. So he patiently waited until he heard the faintest, most broken voice._

_“_Kuyashii…_” a whimper, a sob that got caught in his throat. “_Itaii… koko ni_.” A delicate finger tapped twice at his chest, where his heart would be and the floodgates opened._

_Next thing he knew, he had a lap full of a hysterical Yuzuru, crying and wailing, and Javi held him through it, rocking him gently. He didn’t say anything, didn’t try to comfort him or stop him. He just held him until he calmed down. When Yuzuru’s sobs stopped, Javi gently lifted his face and wiped a stray tear._

_“_Hola…_” he said softly, thumb caressing his cheek._

_“Sorry, I cry so much.” Yuzuru looked down and Javier gently grabbed his chin so he could look in his eyes again._

_“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. I know how hard this is for you.” Javier said as Yuzuru closed his eyes and nodded softly._

_“We haven’t seen each other in a while, and I wanted this to be special.” He whispered. “Show Habi my home.”_

_“I know, but it’s okay, _mi vida_.”_

_Something in him snapped when Yuzuru let out a quiet, mirthless laugh. God, he loved this man, and he was determined to see him smiling again. Suddenly it seemed so easy, so appropriate. He pecked Yuzu’s lips twice and got up, going to his bag and pulling out the little box he had being carrying with him everywhere for the past three months. He stared at it for a few seconds until he heard a whine from the bed and saw Yuzuru with his arms wide open, quietly asking for cuddles. He chuckled and sat back on the bed, letting Yuzu rest his head on his lap and watching him relax, all the tension leaving his body. Yuzuru mumbled something and Javier chuckled again._

_“What was that?” he asked, his voice teasing._

_“I say, I show Habi home another time.” Yuzuru said, opening his eyes and offering a tiny smile. “Just me and Habi”_

_“Yuzuru…” he took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on the younger. “You know, after Minsk, when you told me you were ready to let the whole world know about us, I thought I would explode of happiness.”_

_“Silly Habi.” He said quietly. “No explosions. Dangerous.”_

_“Shhh, let me continue.” Javi said. “I used to think about this when I was a kid, how this would be and with whom. I used to imagine a romantic dinner with candlelight and red roses, soft music playing in the background. I used to imagine a beautiful young woman sitting on the other side of the table, laughing softly at my silly jokes and how it would make butterflies fly in my stomach. I used to imagine getting down on one knee and hearing a surprised gasp as I asked the most daunting question and placed my entire happiness and future in the hands of that imaginary woman.”_

_He helped Yuzuru sit in front of him and smiled at the younger’s wide eyes._

_“It was all perfect, you know. Too good to be true, in fact.” Javier chuckled, shaking his head lightly. “I could’ve never imagined it being like this. Not in a million years.”_

_He showed Yuzuru the tiny, black velvet box he was holding, and the Japanese sucked in a breath._

_“I never imagined I’d be sitting in a hotel bed in front of the person I have shared so many things with. Laughter, tears, triumph, defeat.” He opened the box. “I never thought I would have the chance to ask the most incredible person in the world this question.”_

_“Habi…” Yuzuru said around a sob._

_“You are so special, Yuzuru. To the world and to me.” Javier could feel his eyes sting with unshed tears. “You give and give and give and never ask for anything in return. You are so strong and stubborn, and kind and loving.”_

_Javier scooted a little closer to him, close enough to feel Yuzuru’s trembling._

_“I used to imagine so many things about this moment when I was younger.” Javier’s voice was soft, so loving, it sent shivers down Yuzu’s spine. “But the moment I had you in my arms, I knew it was you. My one and only. My forever. And I knew I didn’t need a grand proposal, with roses and violins and people cheering for us; because all the romance I need and all the support and love I need is sitting right here on this bed with me.”_

_Yuzuru was silently crying and Javier smiled wider, feeling like a giddy schoolboy confessing to his crush. But it felt so good, so pure._

_“I know it won’t be easy, I know we will face a lot of backlash.” He took in a shaky breath and let it out. This is it. “But I know I can take on the entire universe with you by my side. Yuzuru Hanyu, my friend, my boyfriend, my- “_

_“Yes.” Yuzuru cut him._

_“I haven’t asked you anything yet!” Javier pouted._

_“I don’t care. Yes, of course.” Yuzuru smiled brightly, a wet laugh full of love, happiness and excitement leaving his lips. “A thousand, no. A million times yes!”_

_He tackled Javier, making him fall back on the bed and kissing him silly. Javier wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissing back with equal passion, ring box still clutched in his hand. When they parted, he smiled and laughed, ending with a sob because there was so much going on inside him, so many emotions pounding in his chest it made him dizzy. He took Yuzuru’s left hand and kissed it, putting on the ring where it belonged. Yuzuru brought his hand up to face level, examining it closer, an adoring smile on his lips. The ring had three stones mounted on gold, and it fitted his finger perfectly; not too tight that he couldn’t take it off and not too loose that it would fall off._

_“_Utsukushi…_” he whispered, eyes returning to Javi’s._

_“Diamonds and blue topaz on gold.” Javier said. Yuzuru tilted his head. “Our birthstones.”_

_“Wait…” Yuzuru looked at the ring and then at Javi and then back at the ring. “You had this made for me?”_

_“Yes.” Javi answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I had looked at various rings, but nothing caught my eye. I wanted something that was ‘us’. Then a friend who got married last year was talking about the ring he gave his wife with their birthstones on it. So I did some research and then went to get you the ring.”_

_“Most engagement rings are white gold and diamonds…” Yuzuru mused. “But this is perfect. Thank you, Habi”_

_“You look your best in gold.” Javi said, a teasing smirk on his lips. “Well, now that I’m not competing it looks perfect on you. Back then silver suited you just fine.”_

_That earned him a resounding slap to his thigh and a pouty Yuzuru. He kissed the pout away and held him close for the rest of the night. The first one of the forever to come._

\---**---

He feels movement right next to him and turns his face to see Yuzuru smiling, eyes still closed, left hand still clasped tightly in his, feeling the ring.

“Why smiling?” Yuzuru asks, voice heavy with sleep and mind not awake enough to form proper sentences in English yet.

“Just thinking.” Javi answers, leaning down to leave a soft kiss on Yuzu’s forehead.

“About?” The Japanese cracks an eye half open.

“He loves it…” Javi says close to the younger’s face, playing with Yuzuru’s left finger ring and the jewelry on it. “So he put a ring on it”

Cue pillow thrown at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments, which are always super welcomed!
> 
> Translation time!
> 
> Kuyashii --> (it's) frustrating (we all know this one, right?)
> 
> Itaii... koko ni --> (it) hurts... here.
> 
> Utsukushi --> Gorgeous


End file.
